Disconnect the flow of blood
by Kurogitsune
Summary: How far will you go to get revenge against all who wronged you? Killed or to not be killed is the final answer. Survive until the threat is gone. Never... should you ever piss off a mad-man with an extent for revenge. For he will, exact his revenge!
1. Creepy Outsider

He stared at the blank screen TV doing nothing, but just looking. Lately, he've been thinking about stuff. Being in the 11th grade had that effect on you. One thing he was glad about was that he never got to see them anymore. People forgot about him, he just faded into the background, not to be seen. He avoided everyone he once knew, when people stopped seeing him they threw a huge celebration or party. Of course, he was one who did not sit around idly even though that what it looked like he was doing. No. He had to wait.. wait until the final moment, act only when necessary. He had the peace. After all, no one ever came to his house anymore. Even when passing the house to go to school, no one never took the house a second thought. The house was not dead, but neither were it alive with people. He survived IN the house for 7 years by mainly feeding of what's left. There were a reason why his mom was so poor. His stomach was so huge that it could fill up two tanks. But now-a-days, he barely eat. Only eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

What tho shal lose he wrote down on his paper. He was trying out for poems to keep him entertained but it just that he sucked at poems. Using his quick work of hands, he tore the paper into shred, balled it up, and shot it into the trashcan where the collection of his ideas lay. The boy, almost adult stood up and checked his watch. The time read 11:05 the boy smiled in happiness. The smile was a fake one but for someone like him.. it was hard to tell what was real or fake. He usually came to school late not to be seen. This made him miss his first period and second but the teachers didn't mind, as long as he made it up to them after school. Now one would be asking why come to school late to draw attention to himself. The thing was, no one cared about his identity. He was just a nobody... cannon fodder to be thrown away, waste of life.

He grabbed his bag and soon headed out the door, to a hell that which only one more year were to go. He smiled. A real smiled showing that he was ready for his daily routine.

''Only one more time... and I'm free'' he finally said while leaving the house. He locked and slowly closed the door that was his home. When he door shut, he stepped outside. _'The clock ticks as time passes by. Finally my plan finally comes to fruition' _He had a very good one indeed. Not just one that would affect his school, no, but the whole town.

* * *

**Hello all who is reading this fan-fic, I would like to welcome you to my first fan-fic that will deal with not just cursing, but death! There is no need for you to know who the mysterious boy is since I'm pretty sure all of you know unless you're new here. This idea just came to me keep getting lots of new ideas to explore.**


	2. Halloween Party: Just not Stan's day?

Stan sighed as he sat down where his friends usually meet at. It was a long tiring day after 2nd period, the school gave everyone 10 mins.. yeah I know fucked up. But that was the rules he had to follow. Why not do it during 6th, he needed it. After all, he had football practice during that period. He looked to his left as he heard a door open and he saw all the boys entering the cafeteria. The cafeteria where he decided to relax. When he saw the boys all sat down he just felt like going to sleep. He needed it. Yesterday was a sore pain in the ass.

''Hey guys, you heard about the Halloween party?'' Stan heard Kyle say. He quickly paid attention at that, what was going on. What Halloween party?

Stan prayers came in the form of Butters ''What Halloween party, Kyle?'' He asked.

Kyle shrugged his shoulder in annoyance. Why did Butters have to follow them everywhere they go, but there was no harm in answering him. ''Well, Bebe having this party on Sunday and she invted me to go. I was wondering if anyone knew of it.''

Clyde thinking he was all cool with his leg all up on the table ignored the bunch and took time to look at his porn magazine. What he heard from Kyle shocked him. Bebe told Kyle and not him, he thought she was his girlfriend. ''Wait a minute, Bebe told YOU!?'' Quickly he put his legs down and magazine with his finger pointing at Kyle.

For the second time of the day Kyle shrugged again. He was really getting annoyed with all these questions. ''Look man, I don't know why she told me. Ask her yourself. Anyway I'm going.'' Kyle turned towards Stan ''How about you Stan?''

Stan tried to look like he wasn't paying attention by putting his head down on the table. He lifted his head up acting surprised ''Huh, what?'' He said.

Kyle stared at Stan for a moment, then repeated his question. ''I said, did you know about Bebe party and are you going?'' He asked once more. etting extremely annoyed at this. Stan yawned for a few seconds before answering Kyle. ''No I did not know of it.. until now. And anyway Wendy might make me go knowing her.'' Stan rolled his eyes at that. He and Wendy have had an on-off relationship since the 3rd grade.

''Well yeah but she didn't say where she was going to host it. Maybe at that old abandoned house?'' Kyle said to the group. Everyone knew about the abandoned house. No one lived there and it was pretty empty. It would be typical of Bebe to host the party there.

''What abandoned house, f-fellas'' Butter asked curious. Well not everyone... because just like an asshole, Butters had to comment.

Everyone at the table sighed, god damn they hated Butters. Craig just looked on and flipped Butters off. Although he couldn't see it since he was facing Kyle. Who was on the opposite side of him. Craig wondered why the hell he hunged out with these assholes. Every since that whole 'Peru escapade' he hated Stan and his friends. Not to mention that he hated that Tweek kid too. He remembered when he had a fight with him. Craig barely hung out with anyone except Clyde. But being bored and having nothing to do for 10 mins he decided to hang out with them.

Token out the cornor of his eye spotted Craig flipping Butters off. ''Will you stop that Craig?''

Craig kept a straight face and replied ''Stop what?'' He then proceeded to flip Token off.

Token growled. ''That.'' He said.

''That what?'' He then flipped Token off again.

Everyone at the table sensed tension rising between Craig and Token, with Token getting ready to punch Craig in his face.

''Whatever, I'm leaving. And I'll be at the party, by the way.'' Token got up and left the table.

''Well you are all dorks. Later'' Craig also got up and left the table. Soon everyone else left saying that they'll be at the party. Now it was just the four boys, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters. Kyle looked at Butters and were wondering what the hell is he still doing here. He turned his attention towards Kenny.

''Hey Kenny, you've been awfully quiet, going to Bebe party?''

Kenny was playing on his PSP, the one he had long ago. Although it was old and outdated, many still used it. And for poor people like him he loved it. Kenny no longer wore his hood covering most of his face. Instead he decided to pull it down showing his bright blond hair. That was during the 7th grade. Kenny paused his PSP, sat it down on the table and raised his head to look at Kyle.

''What was that Kyle?'' Kenny said.

Kyle thought about all the ways to kill Kenny. He was seriously getting tired of damn repeating himself. ''I SAID, are you going to Bebe party!'' Kyle yelled. Showing his anger by getting louder as the minutes passed by.

Kenny laughed in the inside. He heard Kyle, just wanted to see his reaction. ''Ok dude, chill. My bad didn't hear you. but of course... if chicks going to be there, why not? Kenny said

Stan took out his phone to see what time it is. It read 10:55. Stan pressed the off button and soon his phone was off. ''We have 5 mins till class, lets go.'' The boys got up and went to their respectfully classes.

* * *

Stan approached his Algebra class. His most hated class. It's funny how he hated the teacher who teached the class and the class itself.

As Stan sat in his seat, the bell rung. Soon after the bell rung, Wendy came in class with an excuse ''Sorry I'm late sir, my dance teacher held me back.'' She said and handing him a notice from her teacher. The Algebra teacher accepted it and told her to sit down.

When Wendy got to her seat and pulled out her binder. Opening her binder she came to here the voice she've heard for the past eight years.

''Wendy.'' Stan called to her.

She looked next to her and saw her boyfriend, Stan Marsh. She wondered what he wanted. ''What is it?'' She whispered back.

''Isn't there something you wanted to tell me?'' Stan asked her.

She stared at Stan looking confused ''Like what?''

Stan was really surprised now. What the hell does she mean what? He might of act like he didn't give a shit about the party, but when Wendy just came in class and ignored him. It pissed him off. ''You know.. the thing.'

''What damn thing?'' Wendy knew Stan was distracting her from her work. But what the hell did he want? Help he wanted? If so she helped him everyday after school.

The teacher stopped writing on his board and moved his head towards his class, hearing noises. ''Mr. Marsh, Ms. Testaburger, do you want to share with the class? He then faced his whole body towards the students.

Stan in his mind cursed. '_Damn it! Not the teacher.'_ Stan groaned.

Wendy blushed of embarrassment. Of all the people, she had to be called out. And everyone else was talking too, such bullshit! ''Uh no sir.''

The teacher eyed her before turning back to the chalkboard. ''Very well then.'' The teacher talked and very soon, class was over.

''Thank guy class is over.'' Stan muttered. Outside the classroom by the lockers were Stan. He didn't know whether to kill himself or not over that boring lesson his teacher gave him. Stan tried to spot Wendy in the crowd of students. So far nowhere. Someone touched him on his shoulder. He wondered who could it be.

He was now facing the person who touched him, which was Wendy.

''Ok asshole what was that back there?'' She sighed for what seemed like the 3rd time. It was just not his day. He listened as Wendy rambled on about something.

When she was done. Stan finally got to ask his question he was trying to ask. ''So, about the tihng?''

''What damn thing, I've been trying to figure out exactly what the hell you're talknig about.'' Wendy said furiously and louder than her usual voice. But out of all these students it seem like her voice was low. Which made it harder for him to understand Wendy half of the time since she spoke not too loud. And in the halls such as these, there was no guarantee what she was saying.

Stan was not willingly to give up though and not tell her straight up. ''Ya'know, something...'' his voiced trailed seeing this was going nowhere. Suddenly Wendy put a sign of recognization on her face.

''Oh now that I think about it.. Bebe did invite me to her party. Was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Is that what you were talknig about? Because I'm sorry, I've forgot with the projects in my classes and stuff.''

Stan tried to play it cool. ''Nah. Not that. It was something else, but I'll think about it.'' Stan gave Wendy a quick kiss on the lips and left to his next class.

Wendy stood there and wondered what that was about before she realized that she only had 2 mins to get to class. ''Oh shit!'' Wendy hurriedly headed to class.

* * *

Stan managed to arrive to his 4th period on time and hurriedly sat down before the bell ringed. His 4th period teacher hated when students wasn't in the seats by the time the bell rung.

All you could here is chatter throughout the class talking about whatever. Then the bell ringed and everyone got silent.

''Ok students, today we will be learning about...'' At that Stan zooned his teacher voice out. Five minutes into class, Kenny appeared and quickly took his seat next to Stan on the left. Onto the right of Stan sat Kyle who were jotting down notes.

The teacher spinned around like the speed of light just knowing Kenny entered class. ''Mr. McCormick, why are you late for my class?

Instead of denying or trying to get his way out of the situation, Kenny just winked at the teacher. ''Oh I was just thinking of you, masturbating in the restroom.''

The whole class bursted out with laughter at what Kenny said. The teacher blushed before claming herself. ''Out my class, now!''

Kenny shrugged and hopped out his seat heading for the door ''By the way, Mrs. Jameson nice ass.'' Kenny laughed and exited the door.

Stan sighed at Kenny antics. He was always flirting with at least one of the teachers.. well female anyway.

Stan zooned back out and ignored what the teacher said for the rest of the class period. He could always get notes from Kyle.

Time flew by and before anyone knew it, the bell ringed signalling lunch. Style woke from his nap with his head quickly moving from the table and leaving the classroom to head to lunch. When he got there, there was about 75 people already in line... like what the fuck? Stan stood in line saving spots for his friends. After he and his friends got out the line, they all sat down towards their normally lunch table.

''Aww shit! My mom going to kill me knowing I got a D on my history test. Argh too much pessure.'' Tweek twitched.

Stan backed away from Tweek. _'Geezes that kid have a problem.'_ He tried to ignore the silence that was of his friends, The whole cafeteria was loud but apparantely, their table weren't. ''So anyone... have anything to say?'' Stan asked. Silence was all he met with.

Instantly Kenny came at the table with his lunch. The others watched surprisingly as Kenny sat down with a tray. Since Kenny was poor and had to pay for lunch he almost never got to ate. But on some days they gave him food.

''Kenny, where you get all that cash from.'' stated Kyle. Even he was shocked of Kenny sitting down with a tray. He even had some cash in his pockets!

''Oh you know, banging Mrs. Jameson in Stan car. Man she love how my dick pounded against her ass, and let me tell you it was sweeeet!'' He yelled excitedly.

Stan twitched ''You banged our teacher in MY car?'' he said growling at Kenny, making sure to keep his voice low. He didn't want any others to hear him.

''Aww man sick and gross!'' said Kyle.

''It's ok Kyle, I know how you can't get no pussy and you're gay.'' said Kenny smirking at Kyle, and ignoring Stan about his car

Kyle taking that as a challenge clamed down. He wouldn't let Kenny get to his head. ''Want to make a bet on it then?'' He asked

Kenny grinned, ''Oh you're so on. Ok I bet that you can't bang a chick within 7 days. And if you don't bang one, you'll come to school naked and saying I'm gay.'' He announced

Everyone at the table became interested, even Stan. They wnated to see who'd win the bet... and plus they could win some money.

Kenny turned towards the others. ''Well who do you guys bet on?'' He said daring them to say Kyle.

With Kenny intimadated gaze, they kinda felt into his hypnotize eyes. Even though they were all going to bet on Kenny anyway, but still... this made them place their bets on Kenny.

The only person who haven't paced their bets was Stan. Kyle looked at Stan. ''Stan... who do you bet for? Do you think I can fuck a girl within 7 days?'' Stan felt that he was going to suffoate with Kyle looking at him.. hoping that he would bet on him.

''Sorry Kyle... but I'd have to go with Kenny.''

Kyle got out of his seat. ''That's fine.. fuck you guys anyway. And Kenny when I win, I want you to reannounce your sexuality by actually BEING GAY!'' Kyle dumped his tray in the garabe can and left.

Kenny snickered... ''If he wins, that is.''

Stan for the fourth time of the day sighed. '_Damn I hate Mondays.'_

* * *

**End of chapter. Wow! I'm surprised with this chapter, it's over 2k. Still short, but an achievement for me. I'll try and make it 3k next chapter with each chapter going up 1k, hope I can achieve it. By the way, what did you thought of this chapter?**


End file.
